Cross Wires
by emzypemzy
Summary: The feelings they both squashed down for so long are building up once more. A change in the only thing really in the way leads to the one thing they both want, but with some cross wires will they get the one thing they both want out of it all in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n: _**_The start of this was inspired by a book and based on part of it. No copyright infringement intended (because I'm slightly paranoid about that lol!). I'm slowly getting back into the swing of this - we'll see how long it lasts! haha...lemme know what you think..._

_Disclaimer: I own diddly squat :(_

* * *

Alaska had changed everything.

Garcia was beginning to wonder if Kevin really was the guy for her, the way the last two months had been going the opposite was not such a farfetched idea.

Things were definitely not going well. In fact, things were quite horrendous. Kevin had changed so much lately, ever since she had come back from Alaska. At first she had thought that maybe he was sulking, that maybe he was still jealous that she and Morgan had shared a room, despite there being nothing to be jealous of. After a while, however, it had occurred to her that he wasn't jealous, and he wasn't sulking, but that he quite simply wasn't interested in them as a couple any more, wasn't interested in her. And she had no idea what to do about it. He just wasn't affectionate anymore, wasn't trying to make her laugh, didn't really make an effort, hadn't taken her out to dinner or held her hand as they walked down the street, never snuck up on her at work to say hello - as much as she hated that at least it had been something! – there was nothing.

Garcia was well aware that she didn't have very high expectations as far as men were concerned, she didn't demand much in the way of attention or romance, just some affection and a little bit of lovin', but this was getting beyond ridiculous! She'd tried to talk to him about it, tried so many times, and each time he would shrug off her concerns or bat them away with a flap of his hand, telling her that he was fine, that _they _were fine. But she knew they were far from it; they were in fact falling apart at the seams and his insistencies that they, and he, were fine were doing nothing to squash her worry that they were close to coming to an end.

At first she had been agonising over this sudden change in their relationship and the change in his behaviour, torturing herself with all the possible reasons she could come up with: boredom, depression, jealousy, someone else. And then, as suddenly as the worrying had begun it stopped. A couple of days ago she had stopped thinking and stopped worrying about it – sure she could not change it – and all of a sudden she had actually stopped caring about whether or not they made it through this insane rough patch. That was the more worrying thing to her; if she truly loved Kevin then surely she'd still care? No matter how much he had changed or how distant he had become? But she didn't. She had tried, god knows she had tried, to put her positive spin on it all; she knew that the "honeymoon" period of a relationship was not a long phase but surely they were entitled to some sort of romance still, even this far down the line? Apparently not. "Everything happens for a reason." Was still her personal mantra, and so – despite this breakdown of their relationship upsetting her – she was taking it in her stride, with a pinch of salt and by this point, after two months of indifference she knew that she wanted out, she deserved more than what he was giving her. Their relationship was officially dead; it just had to be buried.

And here was Derek Morgan, her gorgeous, delicious, sexy, smoking hot best friend who really _cared_ about her, standing in her office batting his dark eyes her way trying to convince her to come to Agent Gordon's leaving do tonight.

"Plllease Mamma," He pouted. "Come with me and help make it _bearable_? You always make these things so much more fun, and plus I'll save you a dance." He added with a wink.

"As _tempting_ as that sounds Handsome, I've got some business to take care of tonight." She was going to get rid of the dead weight that Kevin had become.

"Business?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, _business_, mon amour." She said, tapping his nose with her finger as she began to shuffle him out of her office. "Don't get that bald head of yours in too much of a knot, it's just something I gotta do."

He leant on the wall next to her as she locked up her lair, "Swing by afterwards Baby Girl?" He asked with a hopeful voice.

"We'll see Hot Stuff; I don't know how long I'll be." She said regretfully.

"No 'we'll see' about it Garcia, you gotta come! I can't last a whole night with those suits!"

"You're one of 'those suits' D." She laughed, "The rest of the team will be there, you'll do just fine without little 'ole me."

"But Angel, JJ will have Will, Hotch and Rossi will talk shop, Emily'll take the mick out of Reid and where does that leave me Red? Standing in a corner with nobody to talk to." He said with a pout.

"You know that pouting doesn't work on me sugar plum," she responded. "Stop being so over dramatic; you know you'll poke fun at Reid too." She teased.

"But Baby, it's so much better when you're there: to talk to, to flirt with." He said, his voice becoming deeper at his last words. "Please come, I'll owe you one."

"You forever indebted to me? Well," she began, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Now that makes it so much more appealing...the things I could get you to do..." She trailed off suggestively as they entered the lift side by side.

"Within reason Garcia." He warned with a laugh.

"Aw but Morgan, that's no fun! And what I had in my head was..._so...much...fun..._" She said slowly, heaping each word with innuendo.

"There could be some leeway allowed." He said with a small laugh, her words affecting him more than he cared to admit to her as images, fantasies if you will, re-emerged into the forefront of his brain. "_If_, and only if, you get that sweet tush of yours to Gordon's retirement do after your 'business' and keep me company."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see if I turn up then sugar shack." She called back over her shoulder with a teasing smile as they parted ways in the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

A/N:

I realised this was a silly time to start posting this because I'm away this weekend..but here's this chapter! And the next one'll be up when I get back! 

_Disclaimer: I own diddly squat :(_

* * *

The hall was decked out and up to the nine's, the wine was flowing easily and the conversation flowed with it. The people in the hall were a wide mix, everyone was invited – Gordon was well loved after all – from the rookie agents he had just finished training up to the ones he trained when he first started, from the families of the agents to half of the Tech Pool. Gordon was moving swiftly between each group, thanking them, wishing them all the luck that he had. In love, in life and in work.

"Where's Penelope?" He asks as he surveys the team, noticing her smiling face missing.

"She should be here any minute." Emily says, casting a look at Morgan as his eyes dart to the door for what must be the thousandth time in the half hour they had been there.

"She had a few errands to run after work." JJ elaborated with a knowing smile.

They all fall easily into conversation and it is when Gordon turns to him to ask about his self-defence classes that Morgan spots her. He does not reply to Gordon's question, his eyes are drawn to the door once more and it's as if, to him, the whole room stops, the music fades into the background along with the people in between and all he sees is his Baby Girl looking beautiful, sexy, and sassy in all of her Penelope Garcia glory. His eyes roam her body, taking in every detail:

The sinful red hair piled on top of her head, loose curls falling down and framing her face. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she caught him staring and winked; one corner of her deep red lips quirking as she did so. The light glitters off of a gold chain necklace and the butterfly charm that sits alluringly at her cleavage. Her black dress with splashes of colour all over it, in bright oranges and reds that show her usual individual taste in clothing and penchant for bold colours catches his eye.

Gordon smiles knowingly at the younger agent in front of him, not offended in the least that he had not replied to his question, his mind was obviously elsewhere; with the beautiful red head that just entered the room. So instead of waiting for his reply he turns to the blond media liaison instead, sharing a knowing smile with her before asking after her son and husband.

Morgan cannot take his eyes off of his Baby Girl as she is greeted by members of other teams and some other techs. She's wearing her confidence like a perfume and it radiates from everything from her smile to her posture. He takes her hand when she reaches the team, raising it above his head, urging her to pirouette for them.

Garcia complies with his request, her dress billowing out slightly as she turns on her bright red heels with a tinkling laugh to give Morgan the full view of her outfit.

"You look stunning Red." He says lowly in her ear as he hugs her to him in welcome after the spin.

"Why thank you, a girl can try." She replies with a smile, turning to the rest of the team with a grin, "so who do I have to pound on for being mean to Boy Genius over there?" She asked with a laugh and they all laughed with her, slipping into conversation quickly and easily.

Later that evening Derek watched from his spot at the makeshift bar as Penelope was whisked around the dance-floor with JJ and Emily. The woman can _move_, that he knows for sure. He watches as her hips sway with the music and her whole body moves with them in a seductive dance that he wishes was just for him. He was very aware that he should not be having these thoughts, but with a best friend as gorgeous and as titillating as Penelope Garcia he knew that he could not help these feelings. The woman was a siren, and he was pulled in every single time.

His mouth went dry as she danced her way through the other dancers towards him, her eyes locking with his and a smile pulling at her lips. He took a hasty gulp of his drink as she twirled herself to stand beside him.

"You just going to stand and watch us Handsome, or are you gonna come shake it with me?" She asked with a grin. He knew he should say that he was fine there, make up some excuse as to why he was staying off the dance floor just to be safe that he wouldn't upset her boyfriend again as he had last team night out, however, within a second of her asking he had taken her outstretched hand in his and was following her on to the floor. He was a sucker for her. He knew he could and would never turn down an opportunity to dance with his Goddess. And besides, Kevin wasn't here and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**_a/n: _**_I should be back to semi-"normal" posting now. _

_Disclaimer: I own diddly squat :(_

* * *

They had been dancing non-stop for the last half hour and Morgan was revelling in her close proximity, in the warmth of her body pressed against his as they moved in unison, in the deliciously intoxicating smell of her perfume and in the feel of her hands on his body as she pushed and pulled him in step with her. She was taking control of this dance that was for sure, not that he was complaining at all. Not one iota. He could get used to this, and a whole lot more, he thought to himself before mentally slapping himself away from that train of thought; that wasn't going to happen. She was out of bounds. That, however, wasn't going to stop him making the most of whatever was going on tonight, because he had a feeling that this was a little bit more than their usual dancing and flirting. Or maybe, he thought to himself, that was just his foolish wishful thinking.

His hands were splayed across her lower back, his left hand torturously close and yet so far from the soft swell of her bottom. They were both, separately, very aware of this fact. His little finger twitched as if it had a mind of its own and was following the wants of his heart and not his head. He kept his eyes fixed on a point past her head, trying to focus on anything else other than the woman that was currently in his arms.

Her nerve endings were on fire, her synapses sending all sorts of signals to her brain while her heart raced beneath her ribs. She could feel every move he made, however slight, however quick, and each and every time it sent a fresh thrill of excitement through her body. When his little finger, just his _pinky finger_, moved an inch lower her heart rate peaked, she was sure he must be able to hear it pounding. Was he actually making a move? Was he daring to cop a feel in such a public place and so openly?She wondered. With anybody else she wouldn't put it past him, but with her he always had been particularly dense and very slow. Damn him. When his finger remained still once more, mere millimetres from where it started she let out the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding in in anticipation and decided that enough was enough.

Derek Morgan could make her body feel things that it had never felt before, make her heart sing like it never would for another and she was now free. Free as a bird and ready and willing to take a chance of a lifetime that all those feelers she had been sure he was sending over the years; when they met, when they were first getting to know one another, before Battle, after Battle, during Lynch, were all true and very much still there. There and waiting for her to reach out and validate their reason for being. The tiniest twitch of his little finger had made up her mind completely; Penelope Garcia was going for it, tonight.

His whirring mind was stopped from wandering any further into wallowing mode when her hands softly traced their way across his shoulders, as if to feel every inch of muscle that they ghosted over, before resting on the back of his neck, her nails softly dragging across it as she moved. He almost stilled at the feeling, wondering if she knew what she was doing, what that was doing to him. Tonight he was not the suave one, tonight he was not in control, and that realisation scared him as much as it sent a thrill down his spine. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as they moved, almost as one, across the dance floor and through the throngs of other dancers as if they were dancing on air. They were in their own little bubble and nobody dared interrupt. At the sudden disappearance of the soft puffs of air against his neck he brought his head down, looking away from the point he had chosen to distract himself with and instead meeting her eyes, they were sparkling. It was as if her eyes were smiling at him. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

His heart rate accelerated. His Baby Girl, his God Given Solace, his best friend, the woman he was secretly in love with was looking at him like she wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless. He knew that look; he had seen that look many times before, but never on her, never like this. It made his heart race even faster, he could feel the blood in his veins pumping, feel the lust in her eyes reciprocated in his veins. Oh boy, this was not good. This could lead to disaster, he thought to himself as she continued to look at him as if he was the only thing that mattered at that moment. This was what he had been dreaming of, her all to himself looking at him the way he had wished she would for so long...but she was not his to take, that was the only difference. And it was a big difference. As much as he wanted to say 'Heck!' to everything and finally kiss those red red lips that were by now only mere centimetres from his he still had those two nagging words in his head: Kevin Lynch...Kevin Lynch...Kevi- Those nagging words were forgotten in an instant when she closed the gap, her lips coming up to meet his as they continued to sway to the music.

All thoughts disappeared as he kissed her back, nothing had ever felt so right in his life and he just wanted to hold on to it for a few more minutes. A few more seconds even, so long as he didn't have to stop right now because she tasted too good, felt too good, was making him feel too good. It was like fireworks burst behind his eyes as he lost himself in her lips, in her taste and in the feel of her body pressed so closely to his. He was in heaven. His Angel had literally taken him to heaven, that was the only thought that entered his mind before the need for oxygen was greater than they could last and they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together.

He was breathing hard, his eyes searching hers for some sort of sign, some sort of answers to his unspoken questions: what does this mean? What about Lynch? Where do we go from here?

She couldn't believe she had actually done it, she had actually lip locked with her sexy super fox agent of a best friend, and _damn_ could the man kiss. Now he was giving her the most peculiar look, almost a cross between him trying to see right through her and begging her to tell him what this meant. She smiled slowly, her lips curving into a massive grin; she'd much rather show him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own diddly squat =(**

Suddenly the people around them came back into focus and Garcia knew that they had to get out of there as soon as possible or else they'd be giving them a free show if she had anything to say about it and what she wanted to do she'd much rather was a much more _private_ affair. So, grabbing his hand in her smaller one, she pulled him from the dance floor, straight passed their table, not even bothering to pick up her bag. Her mind was on other things. She couldn't quite believe how bold she was being tonight, but now that she had the one man she had always wanted under her lips she was not going to let embarrassment or worry stop her from finally getting her heart's desire.

They made it out into the cold air and he grasped hungrily at her, pulling her roughly against his body as their lips met in another scorching kiss. He had her pulled so hard against him that she could hardly move; her hands were fisted in his shirt, pulling him down towards her as her tongue plundered his mouth. It was a frantic kiss, full of six long years of want and frustration. It wasn't what you would call pretty. It was sloppy and hard, almost vicious, as if they were gorging themselves on the other after fasting. His mind was nowhere but on the woman in his arms and under his lips, he couldn't form a cohesive thought other than that he really did not want this to stop, ever.

Upon hearing cat calls from the other side of the road Garcia pulled back as far as she could in his tight hold and smiled at him.

"Your place or mine Sugar Shack?" She asked; her voice deep with lust and with an almost breathless quality to it after that kiss. "Actually, better be yours." She added before he even had a chance to register the question in his mind never mind reply. "I didn't even pick up my bag." She explained with an amused smile before kissing him again, revelling in the fact that she could do that now.

They were sat in a cab five minutes later on the way to his place. The air in the back of the cab was positively sizzling with tension. Morgan sat facing forward, squeezing her hand in his as if to reassure himself that this was real.

He wanted to ask about Kevin, wanted to know why she had all of a sudden decided to turn the heat up even though she – as far as he knew – was still very much taken, but he couldn't find the words. He tried a few times, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he grappled with himself. On one hand he wanted to know if she was still with Kevin, but on the other he did not want to ruin the moment that this had become. Plus, he didn't know what he would do if she told him that she was still with Lynch. He didn't want to stop whatever was happening tonight, he may ever get another chance, but he knew if he heard her say that she was still with Lynch that would happen anyway, the spell would be broken and he would be left outside in the cold. He really didn't want that, his body and his heart couldn't let him do that. So he remained silent and the air continued to sizzle with things unsaid and the building sexual tension as they neared his place.

* * *

He flung some bills at the cabbie and pulled Garcia from the back as soon as it stopped in front of his place, needing to feel her lips on his, needing to feel that this was actually happening and wasn't all some elaborate dream. He'd had too many of those to last another of this intensity.

He felt the fireworks again as their lips met and he knew that this time it was real, no matter how confusing it was. He tried to speak between kisses but his voice failed him every time, whether it was due to lack of air or her lips on his neck making him forget everything else but her as they fumbled towards his front door while intertwined, the fact that he couldn't get the words out remained the same. She took charge, pulling the keys out of his pocket, smirking at the small gasp that escaped his lips as her hand delved into the tight pocket.

Before they knew it the door was open and he was propelling her into the hall. If asked how it happened from then on afterwards he could not have explained it. He tried to speak once more between kisses, although only a few words seem to escape his lips each time.

"I'm sorry," He said, trying to get the words out there between the hard kisses they were sharing. His conscience was not letting him leave it be, even when his heart told him to keep schtum. "I don't usually do this Baby Gir-"

"Handsome shut up, your lips can be put to so much better uses." She said with a wicked smile, his words not really registering in her mind.

"Look, Sweetness, I've never-"

"I highly doubt you've never done anything Hot Stuff." She cut him off with a smile as she traced his abs, one hand snaking under his shirt while the other began to unbutton it.

"Princess, what about Kevin?" He asks, and when she stills halfway he really wishes he hadn't spoken.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about him right now Hot Stuff; you really need to work on your bedroom banter." She teased, making quick work of the rest of his buttons before moving down his chest with her lips, trailing wet kisses down his warm skin. He drew in a shuddering breath at the sensations she so easily evoked in him and his mind focused more on the gorgeous woman who was currently working her way down his chest with her lips and away from any concerns his conscience was having. There wasn't room for them anymore, everything was her.

He groaned, his breath quickening further still when she fingered his belt buckle. That was what finally snapped him out of his head quickly and completely, and his heart took over from his head, his carnal side coming out to play.

He pulled her up from the almost kneeling position and slanted his lips over hers, not allowing her to protest as he took control, moving them towards his bedroom.

His kisses became more tender as he lay her down on the bed and began his exploration of every crevice and every curve of her luscious body. He knew that he was setting himself up for heartbreak but he also knew that he probably would never get the opportunity to show his Baby Girl how he truly felt ever again, and he intended to take it. Take it and show her just how good it could be with him, and prove to her that her risk tonight was worth it.

He knew in his head he should stop this, but when she moaned his name into the otherwise silent room it was the most erotic thing he had ever heard and he knew there was no chance his control would hold out if he stopped now, and besides, he never did have much control when it came to Penelope Garcia.

_**A/N: **__Okay, so I apologise if my tenses are all over the joint – it messed with my head for too long and I had to leave it (but I'll fix it and re-post later). I wanted to get this up tonight because I am pretty jam packed this weekend so unfortunately this is it for a wee few days...again :( _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I still own diddly squat :(_

Waking up in Derek's arms the next morning, with her body moulded to his, there was a massive smile illuminating her face. Last night had been fantastic; uber crazily awesomely out of this world _fantastic_, and she had to agree that the mere minutes she'd been awake this morning were just as wonderful. Morgan made the best teddy bear.

The realisation that finally it hadn't just been a dream was just setting in. The fact that they had finally given in to the delicious tension that seemed to surround the two of them was still clouding her mind as she stretched like a cat against him before burying her head in his chest once more, revelling in the feel of their bodies pressed together in such a sensuous embrace as she shut her eyes, breathed in his musky scent and drifted off to sleep once more. If her chocolate god of a pillow was still asleep then she may as well be too, regardless of the fact that all she really wanted to do was follow the now familiar path down his well muscled torso with her lips. That could wait, for now.

Derek felt like he had woken up from the longest, most comfortable sleep he'd had in a long time. He had had the best dream, he had spent the night making sweet sweet love to his baby girl, his goddess his-

His bed was moving.

His eyes sprung open in at the movement and he was suddenly very aware of the warm body pressed against his, the warm and oh so very naked body of the woman of his dreams. But this time it hadn't been a dream. Squinting in the half-light he took in her appearance: from her red hair splayed in haphazard curls over his chest to the swell of her sheet covered breasts moving up and down rhythmically with her breathing. She was a vision in the morning light and he couldn't help but want to pull her closer, bury his face in her hair and forget all about the world, but he couldn't, not when the real world had sneaked back in to his mind and last night's worries were plaguing him once more.

What about her and Kevin? Where did this leave them? Where did this leave him? Was she just going to try and pretend this didn't happen? Would he be left in the cold as she went back to Kevin with her tail between her legs? He didn't think his heart could handle all these uncertainties, but all he did know was that if she wanted to pretend it hadn't happened then he didn't know if he could cope with it.

His heart was simultaneously soaring and breaking. On one hand he had finally been able to show the woman he loved just how much he loved her, but on the other hand he could have to watch her go back to Lynch if that was what she so chose. Dragging his eyes from her beautiful face to focus on the ceiling above him, his mind conjured up all the possible ways that this could go.

After a short, but torturous, while he felt her stir, her warm breath exhaling across his chest causing him to shiver pleasurably, and then she stretched, oh dear god she stretched...like a cat, her whole body curving backwards thus pushing her luscious breasts free from the confines of the sheet that had been covering them. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning softly at the sight. He looked back to the ceiling to try and focus on anything but her at that moment.

"Morning Handsome." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes before leaning over him to take her glasses from the night stand. Noticing his expression she asked: "What's got your head in a spin?" as she found her place once again in the crook of his arm.

"We slept together Penelope." He said softly after a long pause.

"Yeah I know Hot Stuff, I was there." She joked. "And, FYI, after all those years of teasing you _still _out did yourself, Derek Morgan." She teased happily, tracing patterns on his abs.

"Baby, I don't think you get it, we _slept together._" He repeated again, praying that she would catch on because he really didn't want to say _his_ name and have it marring the image or feeling of her naked body splayed against him.

"We did _much_ _more_ than just sleep gorgeous." She said, leaning her chin on his chest and looking up at him. Her brow furrowed; he wouldn't look at her. "Derek, what's the matter?" She asked, sitting up and pulling the sheet up with her to cover her modesty. He followed her lead and sat up, thankful that he was still covered up enough.

"We shouldn't have done that, Pen, you're sti-" He started to explain, his heart breaking as he said the words he could never truly believe, but she cut him off, anger spiking her usually so calm and melodic voice.

"We shouldn't have done that? You can't be serious! I finally get the man of my dreams and you're going to turn around and say that what we did – multiple times – we shouldn't have done?"

"Baby you're-" He began again, not truly registering her words.

"I'm what, Morgan?" She demanded; the hurt obvious in her voice and her eyes as she pulled the covers further around her, as if to protect herself.

"You're taken!" He blurts out after a moment of tense silence where the regard each other. "_I_ finally get to show the _woman of my dreams_ how much she means to me and all the while you're taken and no doubt about to run out of here to go back to your precious _boyfriend._" He spat out the last word, as if it left a horrid taste in his mouth.

She gawped at him, watching his chest rising and falling heavily as he let out the reason for his occupied mind; it was as if it burst from him, as if it had be festering away in his mind until it was finally let out. His first instinct when she did not reply was flight.

He got out the bed, not caring that he was butt naked and her eyes were following his every move, noticing that he was intending to grab his clothes and get the hell out of there – regardless that it was his house.

Taking in his words she mentally slapped herself; she had been so caught up in the moment, in the feel of him under her hands, and lips, that she hadn't actually explained the situation at all! No wonder her wonderful, _oh so wonderful_, best friend was acting like he was, he thought she was still with Lynch and would leave him any second. Not in this life time!

"Morgan I'm-"

"Save it, Garcia." He shot over his shoulder at her as he yanked on his boxers; he wasn't going to wait around for heartbreak. A good old punishing run would sort him out right now.

"But Morg-" She tried again, poising herself on the edge of his bed.

"I can't do this right now." He said, his voice deep and gravely as he yanked a t-shirt from his dresser and went to put it on.

"Morgan!" She yelled, jumping up to meet him, her hand going to his still un-covered abs and raking her nails there softly, almost absentmindedly. He froze at her touch.

"Don't." She said softly, looking into his eyes and seeing the hurt that lay there. She wanted to explain it all then but at seeing the look in his eyes she didn't know what to say; she had caused that, however unintentional.

"Garcia." He said with a dangerously low voice as his eyes darkened with lust once more before he averted them from hers. His baby girl was standing there, naked as the day she was born and asking him not to leave. He wasn't sure his control could hold. He wasn't sure he really wanted it to, even though he knew it had to, _he _had to.

"Don't." She repeated, her voice even softer than before as she followed her hand that was tracing patterns on his abs with her eyes. She felt his muscles tense under her gentle touches and she watched, almost entranced as the contrast between their complexions shone out: her lily white hand against the taut muscles of his chocolate coloured abs. "Don't go." She tried again, this time looking into his eyes. "Please." She added, moving to push his top back up his chest and over his head.

"I-" He tried to stop her, tried to tell her he had to leave but something in her tone, her eyes and her touch stopped him from moving a muscle, letting her soft hands continue their journey up his chest, pushing the t-shirt with it, waiting for her to continue talking.

"I'm not with Kevin anymore." She said, looking up from her hands to meet his eyes with a massive grin. "He was a bit of dead weight and I finally realised what I had along and went for it."

He looked as if he couldn't quite believe her words and she laughed softly at his expression.

"Hot stuff, that's kind of your cue to say something." She prompted, suddenly very aware that she was standing in front of him, completely naked both physically and emotionally. She went to hug her arms to her chest but his strong hand grasped one of her wrists.

"Don't." He said in a low voice, his eyes still darkened by lust. She laughed at his repeating of her word from earlier, complying with his wishes with a somewhat shy grin as he spoke again: "Don't go hiding from me now, Princess." He winked at her.

She giggled, _her_ Derek Morgan was back! Her smile widened as he whipped his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the corner of the room.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say those words to me Angel, damn right he was a dead weight!" He said, taking a half step towards her, he couldn't help himself, now that he knew she was free to love him, to be loved, he wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to make her his. His heart was overflowing with happiness.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to say it!" She replied with a giggle, somewhat nervous by the look in his eye; last night she had been in control, right now she had no idea what he was going to do next.

He smiled at her, a full on 100 watt Derek Morgan grin, before he snaked his hand into the hair at the base of her skull and pulled her towards him for a searing kiss. This one was not as desperate as last nights' had been; instead it was strong and fiery, full of passion and love. He was trying – and succeeding – to make her his with just his kisses.

"I'm sorry-" She said breathlessly between kisses. "I didn't –" She paused for another kiss. "Tell you about-" He stopped her again. "Kevin earli-"

"Sweetness, I _really_ don't want to talk about him right now; you really need to work on your bedroom banter." He cut her off with almost exactly what she had said to him last night.

They both laughed, a laugh filled with joy at their present situation.

"Well, I suppose you better teach me all you have, eh handsome?" She asked with a coy grin. In reply he kissed her fiercely, moving them back towards his bed when her hands reached for the waist band of his boxers.

This time, as he worshipped every inch of his Baby Girl's body, he knew that it was not going to be the last; it was no longer bittersweet, just very very _sweet_.

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the ridiculous wait! Life and work got BUSY and my muse wasn't playing nice...BUT next story I promise shall be written before being posted! Although I did say that about this one...lol Only the (teeny tiny) epilogue to go now...thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Thanks again for reading and to those that took the time to review =) _

_Disclaimer: I own diddly squat =(_

Lying completely spent in his arms and using his chest as her pillow Garcia couldn't help but smile, a massive grin curling her lips as she listened to the beating of his heart under her ear.

"Whatcha grinning at?" He asked happily, his arm snaking around her once again.

"Not too long ago you said you kinda loved me, but just there you dropped the kinda." She said, pleased as punch at his words, knowing that although said in the heat of passion they were meant with every fibre of his being.

"And I meant it," He said with a smile. "Then and now. Although in Alaska I wanted to leave out the kinda, I just didn't know how you'd take it." He said honestly, his fingers softly stroking her arm. "Plus, you were taken then."

"That I was, but now I am most definitely free." She said with a happy smile and laughed as he arched his eyebrow at her. "Free to be completely taken by you my chocolate Adonis." She corrected.

"That's more like it." He said with a smile that matched hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kevin and I beforehand last night Derek." She said softly after a moment of companionable silence, angling her head so that she could look at him. She felt him shift under her as she did so. "I was just so happy to finally be rid of him and I got so caught up in us and our dancing that I couldn't help myself. You're too damn delectable Derek." She added with a laugh.

"Don't I know it, Mamma." He joked back before becoming more serious once again. "What made you finally do it Sweetness?"

"Ever since Alaska he changed, we both changed really, but after a while I realised he just stopped caring. It took me two months of plodding along to realise what it was, but when I did you were there being your usual smoking hot super flirty self and I was reminded of that rush of feelings you get when you talk to the man you're totally and completely in love with and who loves you and I knew that enough was enough. I wasn't going to settle with him any longer when we both no longer truly cared about what happened between us. I wanted the best, I wanted _you_, so I came to the party ready and eager to woo your pants off...and I succeeded." She said with a sly grin.

"That you did Baby Girl." He replied, his grin just a wide as hers. "Sorry I flipped." He added sheepishly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, handsome! We were at cross wires last night; I jumped your gorgeously packaged bones while you thought I was still with another man, you're allowed to flip." She said with a smile, turning over and leaning her chin on her hand that was sat on his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart.

"I'm just glad I stayed around long enough earlier to find out the truth." He said with a laugh.

"So am I, definitely so am I!" She said, laughing with him. "You have one heck of an amount of control when you want to!"

"But I lost it all to you last night sugar, and I'd never change it for a second." He said, smiling down at her. "You really know just how to push the right buttons Baby Girl."

"And don't I know it!" She replied, leaning up to kiss him. This was a man who really and truly cared about her, loved her in fact, and she knew there and then that with him she never couldn't care; he had had her heart from the word go.

Getting rid of the dead weight Kevin had become was the best thing she had ever done. That was something they both would always agree on.

_**A/N: **__Sorry if its a bit rushed, I'm away out in a mo! _


End file.
